2014 Topps Allen and Ginter
Distribution As usual Allen and Ginter was distributed in both retail and hobby outlets. Image:2014 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2014 Topps AG Hobby Pack.JPG|Hobby Pack Image:2014 Topps AG Retail Pack.JPG|Retail Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Parallel Sets Image:2014 Topps AG Parallel Black Border.JPG|Black Border Image:2014 Topps AG Parallel AG Red Flag Reverse.JPG|Red Flag Parallel (card back) Image:2014 Topps AG Plate.jpg|Printing Plate Image:2014 Topps AG Parallel Glossy Front.JPG|Glossy 2014 Topps AG Mini Wood.jpg|Mini Wood Parallel Framed Silk *Framed Silk Checklist and Gallery Metal *Metal Checklist and Gallery Standard Topps A&G Insert Sets Artist Originals *Artist Originals Checklist and Gallery Autographs *Autographs Checklist and Gallery Full Size Autographs A special, regular sized autographed card were inserted into packs. The only person in the set is basketball player Doug McDermott, who was the best college basketball player in the United States in 2014. The card comes in a regular version and a red ink parallel (like the framed mini autographs and the mini rip card autographs). Framed Mini Autographs *Framed Mini Autographs Checklist and Gallery Box Topper *Box Topper Checklist and Gallery Framed Buybacks *Framed Buybacks Checklist and Gallery Cabinet Relics *Cabinet Relics Checklist and Gallery Cabinet Dual Relics *Cabinet Dual Relics Checklist and Gallery Cut Signatures *Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery DNA Relics *DNA Relics Checklist and Gallery Double Rip Cards *Double Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery Dual Relic Autograph Book Cards *Dual Relic Autograph Book Cards Checklist and Gallery Employee Autographs *Employee Autographs Checklist and Gallery Employee Relics *Employee Relics Checklist and Gallery Jumbo Relic A single 1/1 jumbo relic of a storyboard from Vince Gilligan, the creator of Breaking Bad was inserted as a box topper. Relics *Relics Checklist and Gallery Reprint Cabinets *Reprint Cabinets Checklist and Gallery Relic Autograph Book Cards *Relic Autograph Book Cards Checklist and Gallery Mini Framed Relics *Mini Framed Relics Checklist and Gallery Rip Cards *Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery Mini Rip Cards *Mini Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery Unique 2014 Insert Sets Air Supremacy *Air Supremacy Checklist and Gallery Coincidence *Coincidence Checklist and Gallery Famous Firsts *Famous Firsts Checklist and Gallery Festivals and Fairs *Festivals and Fairs Checklist and Gallery Fields of Yore *Fields of Yore Checklist and Gallery Into the Unknown *Into the Unknown Checklist and Gallery Landmarks and Monuments *Landmarks and Monuments Checklist and Gallery Larger Than Life *Larger Than Life Checklist and Gallery Little Lions *Little Lions Checklist and Gallery Athletic Endeavors *Athletic Endeavor Checklist and Gallery Urban Fauna *Urban Fauna Checklist and Gallery Natural Wonders *Natural Wonders Checklist and Gallery Oddity Relics *Oddity Relics Checklist and Gallery Outlaws Bandits and All-Round Ne'er Do-Wells *Outlaws Bandits and All-Round Ne'er Do-Wells Checklist and Gallery Pop Star Relics *Pop Star Relics Checklist and Gallery Amateur Osteologist *Amateur Osteologist Checklist and Gallery Pastime's Pastime *Pastime's Pastime Checklist and Gallery World's Capitals *World's Capitals Checklist and Gallery Where Nature Ends *Where Nature Ends Checklist and Gallery World's Deadliest Predators *World's Deadliest Predators Checklist and Gallery Category:2014 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball Card Sets